1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of musical instruments, and in particular, to a harmonica holder that can be placed on the base of the guitar to hold one, two or more mouth organs (harmonicas) in a position above the guitar or other instrument. The invention provides a unique swiveling arrangement at the point where the harmonicas are held which enables one to change harmonicas by a simple turn of a thumbscrew which enables the musician to change harmonica keys very quickly and with little effort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are harmonica holders that are used to support harmonicas on guitars, none that applicant is aware of can support a plurality of harmonicas and that enable the musician to change keys quickly through the use of a swiveling holder.
Conventional around-the-neck holders are annoying and may produce discomfort since they go around the user's neck. The swivel holder of the present invention may be attached to the base of a guitar or other instrument and permits the swiveling of the harmonicas that are attached, so that different keyed harmonicas may be used quickly and with little effort.